


Strange Things Happen

by Orrymain



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship(s), Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-05
Updated: 2003-10-05
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrymain/pseuds/Orrymain
Summary: Jack returns home from a trip to D.C. and finds strange things have been happening while he was gone.  He also finds a pajama-clad Daniel sick in bed and somewhat incoherent.





	Strange Things Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

Strange Things Happen

### Strange Things Happen

#### by Orrymain

Date Archived: 10/05/03  
Website: http://home.comcas.net/~JackandDaniel  
Status: Complete  
Category: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Relationship, Slash  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Teal'c, Dr. Daniel Jackson     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: None  
Permission to archive: TheBoy  
Series:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally at all!   
  
Summary: Jack returns home from a trip to D.C. and finds strange things have been happening while he was gone. He also finds a pajama-clad Daniel sick in bed and somewhat incoherent. 

* * *

Title: Strange Things Happen  
Author: Orrymain  
Category: Slash, H/C, Humor, Established Relationship Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D Rating: PG-13   
Spoilers: None  
Size: 51kb  
Written: July 24-28, 2003  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally at all! Summary: Jack returns home from a trip to D.C. and finds strange things have been happening while he was gone. He also finds a pajama-clad Daniel sick in bed and somewhat incoherent. 

Notes:   
1) Special thanks to some wonderful writers at the flats who provided ideas and encouragement for this story, so thanks to DebA, babs, Devra, Jo and Darcy. 

Strange Things Happen  
By Orrymain 

"Thanks for the lift, Airman." Jack grabbed his duffel bag and headed for the sanctuary of the home he shared with Daniel. Five days of playing nice with political yahoos had just about pushed him over the edge. All he wanted now was to find his lover, and indulge his latest fantasy, which involved honey, raspberry jelly, and his archaeologist naked. "Ah, Danny, if you only knew how much I've missed you," Jack thought as he walked towards his front door, smiling at the visual his fantasy was placing in his mind. Only a few feet to go and... 

"What the devil," Jack barked, not caring who heard, as he eyed his truck, his beautiful black truck, now sporting a scratch, a very long scratch on it's side. "DANIEL?" Jack yelled. The frustrated colonel stomped closer to the front porch, eager to find the love of his life and kill him. 

But once again, Jack stopped in shock. The knocker to his front door was broken, the main frame still attached, though now at an angle, but the flapper, Jack finally found, was on the porch deck, almost completely hidden by a large potted plant. "What is going on?", Jack wondered. 

Finally entering the home, Jack determined to find Daniel as soon as possible, and began with the living room. "Oh for...," Jack couldn't even finish his trademarked phrase, too stunned by the sight he was beholding. Daniel's jacket was on the floor, near a magazine rack. One of the dining room chairs seemed to be missing a leg, something that appeared to be ... "cranberry sauce?" was splattered against one wall, and there was a trail of popcorn leading from the patio door up the stairs to the second story of the house. "Popcorn?", Jack mused, shaking his head. He didn't sense any danger, but couldn't imagine what could have caused the scene he was witnessing. 

"Daniel?," Jack called out as he continued to survey the disaster area once called his living room. A quick glance through the patio doors to the backyard, and another towards the direction of the kitchen, failed to turn up the archaeologist. "What the heck happened while I was gone?", Jack pondered as he began the trek up the stairs to the bedroom, the next logical place to check for his partner in life. 

At last, Jack ventured into the bedroom, immediately noticing a change in temperature and the lack of light. His attention, however, went straight to his linguist who was sprawled across their bed, looking like that old cliche of death warmed over. "Geez, Danny," Jack spoke as he moved quickly to the bed, sitting with his back against the headboard. 

The young man was asleep, lying on his stomach, mouth open, with little harsh gasps coming from him. Jack took his pulse. "A little fast, but not out of control," the colonel noted to himself. Jack then gently placed his hand to Daniel's forehead for a few moments. It was obvious Daniel had a fever, but it didn't feel unusually high. "So much for my fantasy," Jack thought, having totally forgotten his anger over the scratch on his truck and the twilight zone that was his house. 

Realizing that his fantasy was not high on the list of priorities right now, Jack put it completely out of his mind and did a spot check of his lover. "Daniel, wanna wake up now?", Jack asked as he looked over the body he so admired. The archaeologist's only response was to move very slightly toward the colonel, his left arm slowly moving forward as if searching for the owner of the calling voice. 

Jack couldn't help but let out with a slight chuckle. Even after five years together in a loving, romantic relationship, he was still constantly being amazed at just how much the man loved to touch, cuddle and snuggle, and if truth be told, just how much he himself liked to touch, cuddle, and snuggle with said archaeologist! No one would believe these two extremely independent and strong men would be such marshmallows with one another. 

"You have one of those 24 hour bugs, Danny?" Jack asked, still unsuccessfully trying to rouse the young man. Again, no response except that this time Daniel's outstretched arm found the older man's thigh and grabbed a strong hold. 

As he sat trying to deciding what course of action to take next, Jack's hand made its way to his lover's short hair. Jack sometimes missed the long shag the linguist had sported when they first met, but the hair was still soft and inviting, and he enjoyed the sensation of carding his fingers through the silky locks. 

The colonel admired the hair, and then frowned. There seemed to be a jagged edge to Daniel's haircut on his left side. Upon a closer inspection, Jack could swear it looked like someone had cut a big chunk of the hair. Somewhat concerned at why someone would hack off a piece of the man's hair, and yet not wanting to think about it, Jack began a loving caress, stroking, back and forth gently. As he did so, he heard a soft moan from his lover in response to his movements, prompting him to once again smile. No one could make Jack smile as much or as often as Dr. Daniel Jackson could! 

"J'ck?", Daniel spoke groggily. 

The sound of Daniel's voice pleased the colonel. Maybe now, Jack could get some answers. 

"Hey, you with me now, Danny? Looks like I missed some excitement." 

Daniel hadn't really moved. The sensation of Jack's continuing touch felt good, and he wasn't really sure he could move anyway. 

"You home now?" 

Jack laughed yet again. "Yes, Daniel, I'm home." 

"Good. Don't leave 'gain, J'ck". Daniel's words were slightly slurred. He wasn't quite awake or aware yet. 

"So, I take it you missed me." 

"Scared, J'ck." 

Daniel was scared? Jack liked that his linguist had missed him, but why would he be afraid? Jack had a sudden alarm bell sound through his body, the smile leaving his face. 

"Danny, everything is okay. Whatever happened is over. I hope..." 

"Scared. Teal'c. V'ry scary, J'ck". 

Jack's confusion mounted. 

"What about Teal'c?" 

"Keep 'way from Teal'c, J'ck; curses; J'fa rit'al. Scary. Don't go 'way 'gain, J'ck." 

Daniel seemed almost panicky. "Why would Daniel be afraid of Teal'c? and what the heck did curses have to do with anything?", Jack wondered. Nothing was making sense. Daniel and Teal'c were closer than they had ever been. 

"Danny, have you taken any pills or anything," Jack asked, trying to explain his lover's seeming irrationality to some kind of drug induced hallucination. 

"No pills, just J'fa rit'al stuff. Help me, J'ck. Teal'c, scary." 

Jack was still running his fingers through Danny's hair, but decided he needed to do a more complete check on the condition of his soul mate. 

"Danny, c'mon, I want you to roll over on your back." 

"Don't wanna move." 

"C'mon, Love, I need to see your baby blues and check you out. No arguments. Roll over." 

Jack forced the issue, helped his reluctant archaeologist turn over, and began his examination, limb by limb. No broken bones, no outer injuries. Daniel was pale, however, and his skin felt a bit clammy. When he checked, Jack discovered Daniel did have a temperature of 100.9. His breathing seemed a bit strained, and the young man's eyes were a tad unfocused. Daniel was responsive, but still seemed confused. Jack wasn't overly concerned, but knew he should call Dr. Fraiser to see if she wanted to send over any medication for the fever. 

The examination complete, Jack was unable to resist a proper hello any longer, and leaned over and kissed the object of his affections. Daniel responded by bringing his arms up behind the older man's neck, holding him close .. and tightly. "I missed you, Danny," Jack uttered, as they kissed again until Daniel let out a gasp, needing air to breathe. 

Jack attempted to pull himself upright so he could make the call to Janet, but Daniel refused to release his grip. 

"Danny, how about letting go for a few minutes." 

"Na'huh." 

"Na'huh?" 

Daniel shook his head vehemently. "Na'huh, not letting you go, J'ck." 

"I'm not going anywhere, Daniel, but I need to call Janet and ....." 

"NO J'CK. Don't want Jan't. She's mean. Made Teal'c stay with me. Scary, J'ck. No. You J'ck. You stay, keep me safe from scary J'fa." 

"Daniel, you're not making sense. Teal'c's not here." 

"Promise J'ck, promise you'll keep him 'way from me. V'ry scary. Trying to kill me." 

Daniel let out a shiver, leaving Jack even more confused. "Daniel, what the heck are you talking about? Teal'c's your friend. He'd never hurt you, and in fact, he would probably be the second in line to kill anyone who hurt you." 

"Second?" 

"I'd be the first, Babe. No one hurts you and gets away with it while I'm around, and you know it. Now, I promise I'll keep you safe, but I need you to let go of me. Okay?" 

Daniel frowned, scrunching his face as he apparently thought ... and thought .... and thought. 

"Daniel?" 

There was no response from the somewhat incoherent man except for a blinking of Daniel's eyes. 

"Danny, you trust me?" 

"Always." 

"Well then?" 

Daniel grinned. In fact, his smile was like that a little child who just received a gold star for doing something good. He released his colonel and closed his eyes, falling quickly asleep. Jack was stunned, again. 

The silver-haired man got up from the bed and removed his jacket. "Man, it's hot," he said aloud with no one to hear. He placed his jacket on the coat rack, and took a look at the room thermostat. The heat was turned on, the temperature set to high. "No wonder if feels like a sauna in here," he thought. 

Turning the heat off, Jack took another look around the room. The room-darkening blinds were closed, and the drapes drawn. The popcorn trail that had begun downstairs reached the edge of the bed, and Jack actually saw some kernels up on the nightstand and at the foot of the king-sized bed. 

Suddenly, Jack smelled something ... "burning?" A quick look at Daniel to make sure he was sleeping soundly, and Jack hurried out of the room, following the odor to the kitchen. The oven was on, but smoke was coming out. Jack quickly turned the knobs to "off" and opened the oven door. Seeing something inside, he grabbed a couple of potholders from a drawer and pulled out the smoking item, placing it on the stove top. Fortunately, it wasn't actually burning, but any minute Jack was sure it would have been a victim of internal combustion. 

Once he calmed down, Jack didn't know how to react the smoldering item. He was beyond confused, and stunned couldn't even begin to describe how he felt. "A stuffed bear? ... I must be in an alternate reality; that's it," Jack smirked. 

The bear was brown, in a seated position, about 6" tall. It wore a green boonie and a pair of glasses, both items amazing unaffected by the near-burning of the bear. And then Jack stood dumbfounded, as he noticed a lock of hair attached to the boonie, and the colonel knew without reservation that it had to be the missing lock of Daniel's hair. "That's it," he said sarcastically, "I'm drunk. This is all a dream." 

"O'Neill, you are home." 

Jack started at the sound of the strong deep voice, nearly jumping out of his skin. 

"Teal'c, don't DO that! You almost gave me another gray hair, and what are you doing here anyway, not that I'm not glad to see you, of course?" 

"DanielJackson needed me, O'Neill. You were not here, and I thought it would be your wish for me to look after him while you were gone." 

"I've been home for awhile; didn't see you." 

"I was in a state of kel'no'reem on your deck. It is very peaceful there, O'Neill." 

"Yes, it is. Teal'c, what the devil has been going on around here? Danny is sick, and what happened to the house?" 

"DanielJackson is cursed, and I have been curing him through the Rite of the Red Moon." 

"Red Moon? Cursed? Teal'c, Daniel is not cursed." 

"But he is, O'Neill. He said so himself. It would have been dishonorable for me to not have assisted him in removing the darkness from his body." 

"What the ....." O'Neill was exasperated. Teal'c wasn't making any more sense than his archaeologist had. Running his fingers through his hair, Jack took a deep breath. "Look, Teal'c, can you just start at the beginning and tell me what happened... please?" 

"As you wish." 

Jack listened as Teal'c relayed what had happened. Two days ago, Daniel had developed a headache, not unusual for the overworked man, but it seemed to linger and not go away. He had lost his appetite, also not unusual, especially when working late as was happening this week, compounded by Jack's absence. 

Teal'c had insisted Daniel see Janet after the young man the mistake of complaining about a crick in his neck. Teal'c had interpreted the crick to be a major bone breaker and the archaeologist was not able to make the Jaffa understand that it was only from too much work and bad ergonomics. 

Janet examined the scientist and noted that his temperature was slightly elevated, and insisted he go home. Daniel had objected, but the doctor would not swayed, and in fact, requested that Teal'c stay with him to "babysit" and ensure he would eat eat and get some rest. 

"As I took DanielJackson to his office to prepare for our departure, he said he was cursed. I then realized the depth of his sickness, and excused myself to get the Chunic." 

"Chunic?" 

"It is part of the Rite, O'Neill." 

Jack gave up further questioning for the moment and listened on. Teal'c brought Daniel home, and began to "mother hen" him, something that never went over well with the linguist, even when Jack did it, though from Jack it was tolerated .... just barely. 

"Teal'c, that explains why Daniel is home, but what's this mumbo jumbo about curses and why does my house look like something out of an episode of The Twilight Zone?" 

"DanielJackson would not accept the medication Dr. Fraiser had prescribed. He said he wanted to take a bath and soak, and then said something I could not clearly make out about a duck and you rubbing his back." 

Jack blushed quickly, as the Jaffa smiled slightly at him before continuing. 

"I told DanielJackson I would take your place and perform as required." 

Jack almost fainted on the spot, his eyes widening. His voice was cracked as he asked, "And what did Daniel say?" 

"He screamed, O'Neill, and tried to run out of the room. I prevented his departure, and told him to continue his preparations. This is when he s said for the second time that he was cursed." 

"Teal'c, it was just an expression. I'm sure that ..." 

"No, O'Neill. You do not understand. On Chulak, this is the time of the Mishita. DanielJackson must have been affected when we were there last week. The curse is slow, and takes a few days before manifesting itself to those it infects. It can only be purged by the Rite of the Red Moon and the Chunic." 

Jack stood speechless for a few moments, and then finally looked his friend in the eye and spoke as calmly and evenly as possible. "Daniel is not cursed, Teal'c, he's just sick. Which reminds me, I need to call Fraiser and see if she wants me to bring Daniel to the infirmary." 

"That would not be wise, O'Neill." 

"Why not?" 

Before the Jaffa could respond, a loud noise drew Jack's attention up to the bedroom. Taking the stairs three at a time, Jack found his lover on the floor, apparently still not totally coherent but conscious. 

"Daniel? What happened," Jack asked as he leaned over to check on the young man. 

"J'ck? Home now?" 

"Yes, Danny, I'm home. We covered that already, remember?" 

"Stay 'way from Teal'c, J'ck. Scary. J'fa stuff. J'ck, when did you grow another head?" 

"Ah, Danny. You probably have a concussion now, too. C'mon, let's get you back in bed. What were you trying to do anyway?" 

"Do you require assistance, O'Neill?", Teal'c asked from the doorway. Hearing the Jaffa, Daniel tensed beneath's Jack's touch, and the colonel decided he should put some distance between the confused man and potentially crazy Chulakian. 

"No, we're fine. Go back downstairs, Teal'c. I'll be down in a while." 

"It's okay, Danny. You can relax." 

Daniel remained anxious as he spoke. "Escape. Have to 'cape. I'm cursed, "J'ck. J'fa cursed now. Head h'rts. You home J'ck?" 

Daniel's words were not easy to understand. He had said he didn't remember taking any pills, but something was making him dopey. Jack managed to get his lover back to the bed, and placed the covers over him. He grabbed a couple of tylenol and some water, and made sure Daniel took them. Daniel seemed to settle for a moment, and then started to get antsy, thrashing about a bit. 

"'cape, J'ck. Scared. Don't leave me 'gain" 

Jack's heart ached to hear the wanting tone of his lover's voice. He may have felt like he was living in the funnier side of Twilight Zone, but whatever twisted humor caused the events, Jack never wanted to hear his partner sound so frightened. "Shhh, Danny," Jack comforted, "I'm right here, and no one is going to hurt you. Sleep, Love. I'm home now." 

"Don't wanna sleep." 

"Oh," Jack thought to himself, a light bulb going off in his head. 

"Did you have a nightmare, Daniel." 

Silence. Jack sensed the withdrawal in his lover and knew he was right. 

"Don't wanna sleep, J'ck." Daniel repeated, lifting his head slightly to look at his colonel. There was a plea there that Jack recognized and not being able to, nor really wanting to, deny Daniel anything, Jack laid down on the bed and pulled his lover to him. The linguist gifted him with a smile and a happy sigh as he nuzzled in to the colonel's shoulder, and placed an arm over Jack's chest. Within a couple of minutes, Daniel was sound asleep. 

Jack kissed the top of Daniel's head, and smiled again, consciously noting for the first time that the linguist was wearing the pajamas he had given him for Christmas last year. This particular shade brought out Daniel's eyes beautifully, and Jack liked the way the flannel looked on his lover's body. Jack chuckled as he thought about the pj's. Giving his archaeologist a different patterned set of the flannel nightwear had become an annual holiday event, one which always challenged the air force colonel. 

Silently Jack reviewed his accomplishment: a brown pair of pajamas that pictured little pyramids, a black pair with white Egyptian hieroglyphs, a gorgeous pair of burgundy pjs with a bunch of camels on them which Jack especially liked because it made Daniel look "extra hot", a pair of gold pj's showing spaceships; an emerald green outfit that had mummies on them, and finally, the alluring blue pair of flannels with rocks on them which the young man was wearing now. Jack laughed remembering Daniel's reaction to the gift. "They're rocks, Jack," he had said with surprise. "Rocks to me, Danny, but artifacts to you." This year, Jack had already secured a red pair with Pharoahs on them. 

Jack kept his arms wrapped around the beautiful body they held. He had only been home an hour, and he was tired, exhausted, and still as confused as when he had first walked in the door, but in the here and now, the only thing that mattered was knowing that he was able to bring a smile and the feeling of safety to the man he loved so much that sometimes it hurt. If Daniel needed him there, holding him, then that was exactly where Jack was going to be, for as long as necessary. 

Sometime later, Jack opened his eyes. Doing a quick assessment of his situation, he realized his archaeologist hadn't moved and still had a tight hold over his chest. A quick glance at the clock and Jack figured he'd slept for about two hours. He didn't particularly want to disturb his lover, but it was time to get a handle on whatever had been going on over the last few days, and he felt he should call Janet, in spite of Daniel's earlier protest. Jack felt Daniel's forehead. "Still warm," he thought. Gently, Jack disentangled himself from the younger man who groaned slightly but did not waken. 

Once in the living room, Jack grabbed the phone and called the SGC and was finally connected to the infirmary, but was immediately placed on hold where he remained for several minutes. About to hang up and try again with a little more "I'm a colonel" attitude, Jack was relieved to hear the doctor's voice, but noted to himself she sounded hurried and tired." 

"Dr. Fraiser. How can I help you?" 

"Doc, this is Colonel O'Neill." 

"Oh, yes, Colonel. I hadn't realized you were back from Washington yet." 

"Got back a few hours ago. Listen, Doc, Daniel is sick and..." 

"Is his temperature up?" 

"When I got home, it was 100.9, but he seems a bit out of it." 

"It's the medication, Colonel, and you know Daniel, Sir. I had to kick him out of the SGC a couple of days ago. I doubt he had slept much at all since SG-1 returned from your last mission. He's naturally exhausted." 

"That's Daniel, but maybe I should bring him in." 

"Colonel...Jack... Are there any other symptoms? Nausea? Vomiting? Headaches? Anything?" 

"No, Doc, just the temperature and his being dopey." 

"Okay, then just make sure he gets some rest. I'll have the pharmacy send over a stronger prescription that should make Daniel a bit less..." 

"Dopey? Doc..." 

"Sir, the infirmary is full. There's a virus going around that is hitting everyone, and the base has been quarantined for at least another 24 hours. Even Dr. Warner is a patient, which means I'm short handed, so if it's an emergency, Colonel, than I recommend taking Daniel to the local hospital, but otherwise, he's better off at home." 

"Virus? Is that what Daniel is suffering from?" 

"The outbreak happened after Daniel left the base, Colonel. I doubt there is a connection in this case. As I said, he was exhausted, and hadn't been taking care of himself. In Daniel's case, I sincerely believe all he has is a slight case of the flu." 

"Okay, Doc. If you think it's best, I'll keep Daniel home." 

"Sir, I know you are concerned, but I checked Daniel out thoroughly before releasing him to bed rest at home. He didn't show any signs of the virus that has quarantined the base. I sent Teal'c home with him. I assume Teal'c did as I asked?" 

"You know Teal'c, Doc." 

"Well, Colonel, make sure someone stays with Daniel, either you or Teal'c, in case there's a change, and call me if there is. I'll have that prescription sent over to Daniel's place right away.'' 

"Janet?" 

"Colonel" 

"Daniel is here ... at ... our... I mean, at my place." 

"You took him over to your house, Colonel, even though he was sick? That wasn't a very smart thing to do, Sir." 

"No, I didn't. He.... Look, Janet, I assume Teal'c brought him here in the first place. Daniel's more comfortable here. He's ... used to being here ... and he doesn't have a spare room at his apartment so most likely they came here from the get go. I really haven't had a chance to talk to Teal'c and get the whole story, but when I got home, they were both here, and ...." 

Jack felt himself rambling. He hated lying to someone he considered a friend, but the only two people from the SGC who knew the truth about Jack and Daniel were Sam and Teal'c, and it was in Janet's best interest not to know. She may be a doctor, but she was also an air force major. Jack took a deep breath and continued on as calmly as possible. 

"...Dr. Fraiser, just send the medication and whatever instructions are necessary here to my house. If there's any change in Daniel's condition I'll call. Okay?" 

"Yes, Sir." 

Jack hung up, shook his head at his deception and how close he came to telling the SGC doctor the truth, and then resolved to find Teal'c and get to the bottom of his personal twilight zone. 

The search commenced, and ended on the rooftop deck where Jack and Daniel often spent time stargazing and doing more intimate activities. 

"Teal'c." 

"How is DanielJackson, O'Neill?" 

"He's sleeping. Still has a slight fever, and is scared to death of you. Wanna try to tell me what has been happening here, and this time, Teal'c, just tell it straight." 

"As I said, O'Neill, DanielJackson is cursed and I have been purging the demon from his body." 

Jack shook his head in disbelief, but didn't say anything just yet. 

"When we arrived here from the SGC, DanielJackson wished to take a bath, as I told you. The cleansing of the body is crucial in the removal of the curse so I encouraged him to continue his task, but when I said I would take your place, he seemed to get upset, and tried to run out of the room." 

Jack closed his eyes, wanting to shake some sense into someone, he just wasn't sure who yet. Teal'c continued his explanation. 

I caught DanielJackson and insisted he begin the Rite of the Red Moon to purge the Mishita from him. It was important for DanielJackson to begin the cleansing as soon as possible. I gave him some Chunic which is necessary to, I believe you would call it, shock the body, and then I attempted to help him prepare for the bath, but he became more agitated and so, I left him alone to begin the cleansing in private. When I returned, he appeared to be asleep. 

It is vital, O'Neill, that the cleansing be done vigorously and in steaming hot water. I checked the water and felt it had cooled, so I reached in to release some of the cool water and turned on the hot tap. When I did so, DanielJackson woke and screamed again. He tried to hit me, O'Neill. I told him that was not wise, and made sure he remained in the tub as the water drained and the hot water entered." 

Jack felt a pang of pity for his lover. Sitting naked in a tub with Teal'c hovering wasn't high on his list of things to experience. He pictured Daniel's long legs stretched out, and his..... 

"O'Neill, are you paying attention?" 

"Sorry, Teal'c, I was ... distracted for a moment. Okay, so you gave Daniel this ... Chu...nic, and made him take a hot bath. Then what?" 

"Once he was cleansed, the Rite could proceed. To purge the curse, it was necessary for certain events to take place, and he had to drink the cup of purification." 

"Cup of purification? What the heck is that? More of that Chu stuff?" 

"A mixture of special ingredients designed to rid the body of the evil that dwells inside. I went to the kitchen to secure the needed items and prepare. DanielJackson followed and watched." 

"Okay, Teal'c, just get to the point. What exactly was involved in this rite of yours?" 

"The cleansing of the body to rid the evil inside is difficult, O'Neill. One must clear the mind and focus on the evil, and drive it away, first mentally, and then with the body. Once DanielJackson's body was clean, the next step was to force the bad out in kel'no'reem. I took DanielJackson to your deck after collecting the symbols of the darkness." 

"Symbols?" 

"The color of the night, the darkness, the evil of the soul..." 

"...which was .... what?" 

"I regret, O'Neill, I had to damage your vehicle. It was the only image dark and strong enough to represent the darkness of the night." 

"My truck, Teal'c? Why not ... I don't know.. a black sweater .... black beans ... why my truck?" 

"I did not have a lot of time to search. Would you prefer me to jeopardize DanielJackson's soul for the sake of your truck?" 

Jack had no answer, except "No, of course not, but Teal'c, Daniel was not, is not cursed." The Jaffa just stared, an insistence that almost intimidated the hard-nosed air force colonel. "Go on,Teal'c," Jack finally stated, exasperated. 

"The night is purged by the rising sun." 

"....and the rising son was ... ?" 

"I believe you call it cranberry sauce." 

Jack winced, not yet ready to ask how cranberry sauce ended up on the living room wall." 

"The rising sun must be virtuous, and those who dwell in it must stand tall, proud and free." 

"Let me guess, the leg from the dining room chair?" 

"You are correct. And to be free, one must be as the clouds, pure in heart." 

"The popcorn?" 

"Yes, O'Neill, it is white. Is white not a symbol of purity and virtue in your world?" 

Sighing, Jack nodded his head in the affirmative, and then asked, "what about the flapper thingy of my doorknob; what does it symbolize?" 

"Nothing." 

"Nothing? Then why is it broken?" 

"DanielJackson tried to leave prematurely, before the Rite was completed. I had to detain him or risk his body and soul being lost to evil forever. He would not comply, and grabbed a hold of the handle as I returned him to the safety of the Rite. I'm afraid his hold on the handle could not be freed without doing harm to the device itself." 

"JACK!!" A loud yell from Daniel got Jack up and running in two seconds flat, almost flying down the rooftop ladder and up the stairs to the upper level of the house. The young man was still asleep, but in the throws of another violent nightmare, screaming Jack's name over and over. 

Jack raced to his lover's side and carefully tried to restrain him without getting slugged. Both he and Daniel had nightmares and when they were moving so violently, the other always had to be careful in waking each other or else find themselves with a black eye, or knocked out or worse. 

"Daniel, it's me, Jack. I'm here. Wake up, Daniel. Daniel!" 

"Jack?" 

"Hey, you were having a nightmare, pretty bad one." 

Daniel blinked his eyes a few times, trying to focus on the older man. "Jack, you're not a dream are you?" 

"No, Danny, I'm real." 

With that acknowledgement, Daniel set up, throwing his arms around his colonel and held on for dear life. 

"I think I've lost my mind, Jack, or had the worst nightmare ever." 

Then Daniel saw Teal'c, once again standing at the doorway, and the reality of his personal days of torture returned with a vengeance. Jack felt Daniel tense, and pulling back, saw Daniel's stare at Teal'c. 

"Danny, you aren't really afraid of Teal'c, are you?" 

Daniel hadn't released his grip on Jack, nor had he stopped staring at Teal'c, and he also didn't answer Jack's question. Jack placed a hand on Daniel's left cheek. "It's okay. I'm home now." Daniel finally looked back at Jack, only now he wasn't as focused or sounding as clear as he had originally. 

"J'ck?" 

"Danny, don't worry. I'm going to take care of everything. Janet is sending over some new meds, and I'm sure that will help." 

"J'net, Teal'c, both mean, J'ck." 

Suddenly, Daniel collapsed back into sleep, causing Jack a great deal of alarm. 

"Daniel? DANNY?" Jack checked the vitals, and everything seemed in line. Daniel was breathing easier than he had earlier, but Jack didn't understand why he sounded normal for a couple of minutes before regressing to a state of dopiness. 

"He will be fine, O'Neill. The evil is being driven out. I must complete the Rite." Teal'c had turned and was heading towards the stairs. 

"TEAL'C!" It was a warning shout that halted the Jaffa from further movement. "Listen to me, I don't know anything about a curse, but I am telling you that DANIEL IS NOT, repeat NOT cursed. I want to know what this Chunic stuff is, and exactly what you did to him, and NOW." 

Teal'c stood giving O'Neill a glare that made the colonel wonder how Apophis could ever have controlled the 100+ year old alien. Finally, he spoke, firmly and with a tone that told Jack not to interrupt. 

Teal'c explained that to purge the darkness, it was necessary for both he and Daniel to kel'no'reem or meditate together. The black paint from Jack's truck symbolized the night, and the scrapes of paint were placed in a small bowl. The cranberry sauce which was the rising sun was placed in yet another bowl, and yet another contained popcorn which served as symbols for the clouds. 

As they mentally focused on Daniel's goodness, Teal'c eventually had taken the three ingredients and mixed them together, using the leg from the chair. Only the virtue, the goodness could successfully purge the bad. 

Jack couldn't contain himself. "Wouldn't a spoon or fork have been easier?" Seeing Teal'c's reaction, Jack opted to remain silent until the tale was completed. 

The alien warrior continued, explaining that once the black paint, cranberry sauce, and popcorn had been mixed together with the virtue of the chair leg, the next portion of this part of the ritual would begin. Teal'c took the mixed items downstairs, telling Daniel to follow him. 

To the mixture, the large man added several spices and more Chunic, a liquid that originated on Chulak and was known for its healing powers. Daniel had asked what it was made it, but the Jaffa did not know, but said it had been used in the Rite of the Red Moon for millenia. 

Teal'c opened the patio doors to let as much light in as possible, the light being clarity and goodness. At the edge of the goodness, Daniel was required to drink, or eat actually, three bites of the mixture, the three bites being the light of goodness, the sun of renewal, and the clouds of purity. Together, the bites were called known as the cup of purification. 

Jack looked at his lover and silently thought, "oh, Danny, you poor thing; no wonder you think Teal'c is scary." 

"DanielJackson did not wish to eat the cup of purification, and resisted. It was my duty to act as you would have, O'Neill, to do what was best for DanielJackson even if he did not agree, so I insisted he consume the cup, but before finishing, he grabbed the container and threw it against the wall." 

"Ah, the cranberry sauce on the wall finally explained," Jack thought to himself. 

"However, I was able to restrain him and make sure he completed this part of the Rite." 

"Teal'c, how many parts of this rite are there?" 

"Four. The cleansing of the body making it easier to remove the evil; the meditation to drive away the curse from the mind; the cup of purification to prepare the body for battle; and the battle itself during which the cup of purification must lead the way for the goodness to enter and the evil burned from the body." 

"Burned? Oh, the bear." 

"It was the closest representation to DanielJackson I could find, O'Neill." 

"You went shopping?" 

"It was necessary." 

"And where was Daniel while you shopped?" 

"He was suffering from the curse. He could not accompany me, so I had to take steps to ensure DanielJackson would be safe." 

"And you did this how?" 

"I returned DanielJackson to the safety of the tub and ensured he could flee, and suggested he continue to cleanse his body." 

"You locked Daniel in the bathroom?" 

"I protected DanielJackson from harm because of the Mishita. Is it not your wish, O'Neill, for me to protect DanielJackson from harm when you are not here?" 

"Yes, of course, Teal'c; it's just Daniel is NOT cursed." 

Teal'c scowled a "but he is, O'Neill" completed the tale. The trail of popcorn from the patio door to Daniel's bed was a path for the goodness to use. The heat was on to help burn the evil from the body, the drapes drawn until the light could safely find its way and take over from the darkness of the night and evil. This would happen once the boonie bear had been burned to a crisp. 

"I must complete the Rite, O'Neill. I will return to the kitchen and continue to burn the representation of Daniel Jackson so that the goodness can return to his body." 

"Teal'c, you are not going to burn the bear.' 

"I must, O'Neill." 

"Teal'c, this is an order. You are NOT to burn that bear. Daniel is not cursed, only sick from a case of the flu, and probably from that concoction you gave him. Besides, the bear is cute; looks like Danny. I have .... plans ... for that bear." 

"It is on your head, O'Neill." 

Jack sighed. "Fine." 

At the sound of the doorbell, sure that it was the pharmacy with Daniel's prescription, Jack sent Teal'c to answer it. Jack went back to the bed, and sat. He brought his hands to his face for a few minutes, then pushed his head and back against the headboard, looking up at the ceiling. "What a day," he thought. Jack looked over at his sleeping lover and smiled. "Cursed by a Jaffa," he said aloud. 

Once Teal'c gave the package to Jack, the colonel suggested he return to the base. "I am not certain I should go," the Jaffa had said with concern, but Jack insisted. "Teal'c, Daniel will be fine. Just ... go back to the base and I'll take care of him. Take that Chunic with you and give it to Janet. We'll see you in a couple of days. Okay?" 

"As you wish." With that, Teal'c departed, leaving Jack to try and get his archaeologist back to sanity and good health. 

Jack finally changed clothes, shedding his air force blues for some jeans and old t-shirt. It felt like he had been home for days, but it had only been about four hours. Jack read Janet's instructions, and prepared the medication, but before waking Daniel, he decided one more phone call to Janet was in order considering how Daniel had passed out a few minutes before. 

Five minutes on hold and she finally answered. "Sorry, Colonel, as I told you earlier, things are a bit crazy around here," Janet explained. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Doc, Teal'c gave Daniel this Jaffa concoction to drink and he passed out a few minutes ago after seeming to be alert, and I'm not sure if maybe you shouldn't take a look." 

"What exactly did Teal'c give him, Sir." 

"No idea, but I sent Teal'c back to the base, and apparently he keeps this stuff there. Can you get it analyzed and make sure there's nothing..." 

"I'm on it, Colonel. I'll check it out and let you know. How is Daniel now? 

"He seems okay. I was concerned when he passed out like that, but his pulse is strong and he seems to be sleeping again." 

"I wouldn't worry. As I said, he was exhausted. Did the prescription arrive?" 

"Yes, I'm about to wake him. He probably needs to eat something about now, too. Oh, and Doc, Teal'c had some paint in that mixture; not sure if Danny actually swallowed any of it, but..." 

"Keep a close eye on him, Colonel. You said he hasn't vomited or had any convulsions of any kind, right?" 

"Right. He's been sleeping mostly. He's responsive, Doc, he's just a little out of it." 

"Jack, I know how worried you are, but bringing Daniel to the base would only subject him to more germs, even if I could convince the general to allow him inside. Watch him. If there is any change at all, call me or take him to the hospital. I'll talk to Teal'c and have the lab do a rush on the liquid you mentioned." 

"Get back to me, Doc, either way. I... I need to know there's nothing to worry about here." 

"Sure thing, Colonel." 

Jack hung up and returned to the linguist. 

"Rise and shine, Beautiful," he called. 

"J'ck?" 

"That's my boy. Wake up, Daniel. Time to eat and take your meds." 

"Teal'c?" 

"He's gone. It's just you me." 

Daniel looked around, then sat up and looked at Jack, gracing the colonel with another big smile. Jack couldn't resist that, and reached out and pulled his lover towards him, kissing him gently but with a hunger for more. Daniel returned the kiss, and demanded entrance into Jack's mouth. Not one to argue with his archaeologist on this particular subject, Jack relented, until he remembered Daniel needed his nourishment in the form of food, and his medication. 

"Okay, that's enough for now. You need to eat this." 

Jack placed a sandwich in front of the younger man. "Eat up, Dannyboy," he said, surprised when Daniel obediently did as he was told. When he was done, Daniel took care of a call from nature, and returned to the bed. Jack took the man's temperature and was pleased it had gone down slightly, to 100.3. He then handed Daniel the pills Janet had sent over and some water. 

After downing the pills, Daniel and Jack laid on the bed snuggling. It felt so right for them to be there like that, just holding and caressing each other, and while each longed for more, Daniel fell asleep after a few minutes. 

A few hours later, Jack was awakened by the phone. It was Janet. The lab results were in on the Chulakian liquid. Nothing serious, but there was one protein that when mixed with Daniel's antihistamines would cause drowsiness and would probably explain his incoherent and emotional state. 

"Don't worry, Sir. Teal'c, bless him, explained what he had done and exactly what was mixed in that stuff he gave Daniel. He should be fine in 24 hours. In fact, it should be wearing off by the morning." 

"You're sure?" 

"Yes, Colonel. I had the lab run it through twice as a precaution. Again, if Daniel shows any other symptoms let me know. Did he eat?" 

"Without arguing .... an entire sandwich." 

Janet laughed. "He was probably starved for regular food after what Teal'c did." 

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks, Doc." 

"No problem. Call me if anything changes." 

The next morning, Jack was awakened by a kiss. 

"Hi there!" 

"Hey, Jack. You're home!" 

Jack couldn't help it. He laughed, and loudly, at Daniel's comment, feeling like he was in a time loop. "Yes, Danny, I'm home. Miss me?" 

"Yeah. I had a really weird dream, Jack. Teal'c was trying to kill me, making me drink this really awful ...." 

Daniel stopped, watching Jack's face closely. His brain cells were coming into active status. "Oh no. Jack, it wasn't a dream, was it?" 

"No, Love, I'm afraid it was very real." 

Daniel shivered from the memory of his nightmare that wasn't, and snuggled into Jack's embrace once again. 

"It was awful, Jack. All I said was that I was cursed..." 

"Just a little cliche, eh, Daniel?" 

"Yeah, and Teal'c took it seriously. Jack, do you know what he was going to do in the bathtub?" 

Daniel shook and moved even closer to Jack, as if that were possible considering he was practically inside his skin as it was, willing Jack to hold him tighter. Jack complied, kissing the top of Daniel's head and whispering, "It's okay now, Love. He meant well." 

"I know, Jack, but I was tired anyway, and I guess I had a fever, and I knew I couldn't fight him. I guess I scared myself, thinking .... I was being ridiculous." 

"You were sick, Danny, and Teal'c was trying to help. We forget sometimes that even after all these years, he still comes from another culture. You told me that once, remember?" 

"Yes, I do, and apparently Chulak has its own version of old wives tales like this Rite of the Red Moon. Actually, Jack, it's fascinating It began early in their history, about... 

"Daniel!" 

"Sorry." 

"Did you know he scratched my truck?" 

"He what?" 

"Needed the paint to represent the night or something." 

"Ewwww. Jack?" 

"Yes?" 

"I know I've said this before but this time I mean it. The next time you go to Washington D.C., I'm going with you, even if I have to resign to do it." 

Jack laughed and kissed his archaeologist before responding, "Whatever you say, Danny." 

"I'm not kidding, Jack." 

"...and I'm not arguing. You can come with me anytime and anywhere you want." 

"I'll let you tell General Hammond." 

Jack laughed. "Coward!" 

"You're the commanding officer." 

"Oh, so you have noticed!" 

"Jaaaack!" 

Jack kissed Danny on the nose, and got up. "Time for your pills again, and we should check your temperature. You don't feel warm anymore, but...." 

"I'm fine now, Jack." 

"Well, I want to make sure, so humor me." 

After lounging around most of the day, the two men were sitting on the living room couch, watching some documentary on the Discovery Channel. Jack was indulging his linguist, considering the trying time he had gone through over the past few days. Daniel's temperature was back to normal, and he seemed as rational as ever. 

"I'm going to have to have to apologize to Teal'c for saying he was trying to kill me, even if that is how it felt," Daniel snorted. "And I'm sorry about your truck, Jack. If I hadn't been so out of it..." 

"Daniel, it's just a scratch. A few hard earned dollars and I can get that fixed, bought and paid for. Not a big deal. It's only a truck." 

"I can't believe you just said that, not with the way you hover over it." 

Jack laughed, ruffling Daniel's hair. "Don't you get it, Danny? Yeah, I love my truck, and no, I wasn't happy to find it scratched, but it's a truck, Daniel, a thing, a possession that I can trade in or replace any time I want. But you? There's only one of you, and you are worth everything. Teal'c asked me if the truck were worth your soul. No contest, Danny. Nothing in the universe is worth sacrificing you for." 

"And now who's being sappy?" 

"Shut up, Daniel," Jack said, kissing his lover. "You know, when I came home, I had this fantasy." 

"Hmm about what?" 

"You, me,...." Jack continued to kiss the young man with growing arousal. "....raspberry jelly...." 

"Raspberry jelly?" Daniel managed to squeak out in between his mouth being devoured by his colonel. 

"...and honey and..." 

"Jack, sometimes you..." 

Jack looked at his partner in mock anger. "Daniel, what did I say a minute ago?" 

"Shut up, Daniel?" 

"Excellent recall." 

"Thank you. Now what?" 

"Now we take this upstairs and I'll show you what I had in mind." 

The two worked their way to their bed. Suddenly, Jack returned to the kitchen, grabbed something and ran back up to the bedroom. 

"JACK! What are you going to do with that... Bear? Jaaaaack!" 

The End.   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Orrymain


End file.
